Fuel cells are devices that generate electricity by a chemical reaction. A fuel cell has two electrodes, and an electrolyte in between the two electrodes. A solid oxide fuel cell is one type of a fuel cell that has a solid oxide electrolyte, and generate electricity by oxidizing fuel. Solid oxide fuel cells are an attractive option as alternate energy sources because of their high energy efficiency.
One challenge is that solid oxide fuel cells generally require a high operating temperature. Much current research on solid oxide fuel cells is directed to the use of submicron electrolyte membranes to decrease the operating temperature of the fuel cell. Such submicron electrolyte membranes are extremely fragile on their own, however, and rupture easily as a result of slight pressure, vibration or thermal stress.